


A Promise Is a Promise

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bargains, Child, F/M, Posted also on DeviantArt Tumblr and Quotev, Promises and Deals, Qui-Gon trains your son like hell, Reader Insert, Smut, Smutty McSmutface, request, request story, somehow i managed to write it in, there's a bit of a dom!reader sub!qui-gon thing going on as well, wife reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:50:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After noticing your husband has been putting too much pressure on your son, you make a little promise. He's upheld his side of the promise; now it's time you uphold yours, and boy will it be fun. *winkwink*</p><p>or the one where Author tries to write smut...again...for a request...again. God, this is terrible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise Is a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer time:
> 
> I do not own Qui-Gon or anyone mentioned in this story, including you. I sort of own the original character, although I haven't named him...I still own him! XD  
> Request was given on DeviantArt, who asked for a smut x reader story with Qui-Gon Jinn, in which Jedi are allowed to have spouses and children, as per request of the request giver. :)
> 
> Hope you like it!

_Qui-Gon Jinn x Wife!Reader_

  
"Focus!"  
"Concentrate!"  
"Again!"  
"(S/N)!"  
  
You sighed as you watched your husband and son fight, lightsabers crashing together as blue and green mixed. Hums could be heard as the bright laser swords whizzed through the air, blocking each other's throws and hits. You could practically touch the tension it was that thick. You knew your son was trying, very hard, and he was improving, greatly so actually. You were incredibly proud of him actually, knowing how difficult it was.  
  
"(S/N), focus!" It just didn't seem enough for you husband, however. Qui-Gon Jinn, your beloved husband, reckless and outgoing, you'd think he was one of the cooler teachers, careless almost in his teachings, but this was his son, his eldest child. Qui-Gon would not stop until he deemed his son able to not only protect himself from the enemy, but also his family.  
  
You were just afraid your husband would never find your son strong enough, pushing him too far. Suddenly, out of the corner of your eye, you could see the blue training lightsaber fall to the ground, and not a second later it was followed by the lithe body of your son. You sighed and stood up, deciding now was the time for a well-earned break.  
  
"Qui-Gon! (S/N)! Time for lunch!" You called out, which luckily seemed to snap both males out of their fighting minds. Qui-Gon seemed to relax a little at your voice, and your son huffed as he stood up, picking his lightsaber up and deactivating it. As he passed you, he shoved the lightsaber a little too roughly into your hands and stomped off. You knew he didn't mean it; he was more angry at himself, you knew, though you also knew he shouldn't be feeling that way. He was good, and even if he was not, he was training; mistakes were bound to happen.  
  
Your husband's sigh was what brought you out of your thoughts, and you turned to face him, pocketing the lightsaber. "Will you not go a little easy on him? He's still learning." You asked, only to be replied with a huff and a half-hearted glare. You bit your lip to prevent the chuckle from coming out and lifted up your hands in mock surrender. "I'm just asking, oh mighty Jedi Master." He rolled his eyes playfully and walked over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist, bringing you in. He bent down to place a kiss on your lips, and you wrapped your arms around his neck as the kiss got more hotter.  
  
However, before tongues could come out, your son's call interrupted both of you, and you pulled away, sighing as you smiled apologetically. You pecked him on the lips before pulling away, walking towards the door. "Come on, let's go have lunch, and you never know, if a certain Jedi Master were to go a little easier on our son, there might be a little _something_ in our room tonight." You causally spoke, though the little wink, coupled with biting your bottom lip, soon got rid of the innocent look.  
  
Before you dissappeared out of the room, you noticed the lust filling his eyes and smirked. Oh how you loved the power you had over your husband!  
  
•  
  
You opened the door to your bedroom, pulling off your robe as you did so. Throwing the robe over a chair, you began pulling off the rest of your clothing, stretching your arms and legs as you did so. As expected, your husband went a little easier on your son, who although kind of confused, took advantage of it and practiced more, putting more effort behind his swings and hits.  
  
Passing by the room, you had even glimpsed a proud glint in your husband's eyes, which made you smile..and then smirk when you remembered the promise you'd said earlier. _Well, he kept up his end of the bargain, I need to keep up mine,_ you had thought before quickly running to your shared room.  
  
Now you were here, so very ready. As you had waited, you had decided to prepare yourself, and went straight in, rubbing a hand over your breasts as you closed your eyes, letting your head fall backwards. You imagined your husband, below you as you rode him, and moaned quietly. Running a hand down your stomach slowly, your heart rate quickened as you neared your entrance, and once you were there, you slid one finger into your already wet clit.  
  
Pumping the finger in and out, you quickly added another and then another, until soon you had three fingers inside of you, and as you rode on them, you could feel the pull at your groin. You bit your lip as you neared, so close to exploding- "Couldn't wait for me then, huh?"  
  
Not expecting it, you startled, quickly pulling your fingers out as you looked over at the door, and then sighed in relief when you saw it was only your husband, pulling off his own clothes. He took in the sight of you, bare and exposed for him, and only him, to see. He felt his heart tighten with possession, loving the fact that you were all his.  
  
You smirked at him, already knowing his thoughts by the simple way his eyes raked hungrily over you. Sitting up, you slowly crawled over to him, like a lioness about to pounce on her prey, and reached out, grabbing hold of his trousers. Tagging at them, you quickly tore them off, and hungrily took in his large cock. "On the bed. Now!" You demanded and quickly Qui-Gon obeyed, laying down to bare everything to you. You licked your lips as you crawled in front of him, kneeling to be level with his dick. Then you lowed yourself down on him until you had all of him inside of your mouth, and began to pump.  
  
He moaned and shivered under your control. You could feel him tugging at your hair, pushing you further down until you were just about to choke but still you let him, smirking as he crumbled beneath you. You bobbed up head up and down until he sharply tugged at your hair, and then you pulled back, just in time to have his cum fly across your face, dripping down onto your chest.  
  
Qui-Gon panted as he released your hair, letting his hand fall across his stomach. You stood up, licking your lips (and a bit of his cum) as you crawled over him, running your hands down his chest and to his dick before going back up again. His eyes fluttered closed and his back arched upwards, his dick hardening once again. You shivered as the tip of it touched your clit slightly, and bent down to place hard kisses over his neck. You sucked and licked until there were bruises on his neck, and even then you gently nipped at them, and all the while he shivered and moaned in pleasure beneath you.  
  
"Do you like that?" You asked, your voice taking on a deeper seductive tone, and he nodded. You tugged at his hair firmly, not enough to hurt him but enough to gain a whimper from him. "What? I can't hear you."  
  
"Yes! God yes!" He shouted and you had to quiet him quickly with a rough kiss, biting his lip a little. "Please," He whimpered against your lips, and you shivered wantonly when he arched upwards into you again. "Please what?"  
  
"Please, I want to be inside you." He practically begged, and you took a moment to admire the man before you, this man who was so strong and seemingly reckless to others, who did not seem to care much, who practically crumbled from just one touch from you. You smiled warmly at him, pecked him on the lips and nodded, saying cheekily "All you had to do was ask."  
  
And then, grabbing hold of his dick, you slid yourself onto him. He hissed a little as he felt your walls clench around him, and then he was back to being a moaning mess as you bounced. You were both moaning and whimpering, the pleasure building higher and higher.  
  
He stopped halfway through to sit up a little, the shift causing you to moan at the movement, and then he was thrusting upwards into you. You wrapped your arms around him and buried our face into his neck, trying to quieten the screams. His thrusts became harder and harder, faster until both of you were so close- and then you screamed out Qui-Gon's name, not caring who heard you as you threw your head back. He followed a second after, calling out your name.  
  
You could feel his cum explode in you, and you trembled as it dripped down your legs. You let yourself fall sideways, whimpering a little as you felt his dick slid out of you, and laid beside him, laying your head on the pillow. He shifted until he was laying beside you properly and smiled, eyes now full of love (and still just a little bit of lust).  
  
Qui-Gon moved in, giving you a gentle kiss on the lips, and you kissed back. "I love you," you muttered against his lips when you pulled back, and you could feel him beam up at you as he muttered back, "I love you too."


End file.
